A Live Changing Meeting
by charming writer
Summary: Angel Castiel meets Piper's future daughter Melissa one evening after she has an important dream which changes their lives & affects them both in the immediate future.


**A Live Changing Meeting**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Castiel from Supernatural as he belongs to CW TV & Eric Kripe but I do own Melissa Hale Winchester though, my original Charmed character married to Sam Winchester in this story. **

**Authors Notes:**** Angel Castiel meets Piper's future daughter Melissa one evening after she has an important dream which changes their lives & affects them both in the immediate future.**

**Side Note:**** The events surrounding Deans time in Hell & introduction of Castiel after this story happen years earlier than originally stated as it coincides just after the start of my Charmed season 5 fanfiction series which was actually season 6 of the real show but one year earlier here in where Leo Wyatt goes to Valhalla for 2 months not 1 after Chris Perry sends him there as Dean's only in hell that time also before Castiel gets him out along with the same time Sam Winchester's with Ruby in that space of time on Supernatural. **

One mid-summer nights day end of September 2003 Melissa Hale lay upturned in bed sweat pouring down her forehead as she tossed & turned sideward in the thralls of an apparent nightmare she was having.

"_Halliwell Manor" hallway looked dark upstairs on the landing as night settled upon "Prescott Street" not too long ago._

_5ft 6 inch tied up light ginger haired Melissa walked slowly down the corridor after hearing something earlier which compelled her to come up there._

_The 35 year old woman stopped when she saw a shadowy figure lit dimly in the distance & wondered who it was. _

_The person walked forward identifying themselves as a brown haired medium tall man with an apparent gaping hole, wound in his stomach which something had apparently gone through of. _

"_Hello there." The ghostly looking type gentlemen said which Melissa recognised as someone she might've met before but couldn't put her finger on whom straight away. "You probably don't remember me because you only knew me a short time before I died but."_

"_No I do. Your name was Gregory right?" Mel answered back. _

_Gregory nodded his head. "That's correct Gregory Conroy."_

"_You were a Probation Officer." Mel quipped remembering more now._

"_& a recovering alcoholic also which you're, husband didn't like obviously." The man belted out little angrily. _

_Mel shook her head replying. "No that wasn't Cole who killed you alright it was "The Source of All Evil" who was, possessing him. _

"_Like I'm supposed, to know what that is when all I remembers the countless times people tried to kill me." He barked back._

"_I'm sorry." She spoke upset._

"_Sorry what that, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Greg snarled. _

"_No." Melissa sighed, a tear rolling down her eye._

"_Sorry that all I have left of my life is a gaping hole inside my chest." He said louder this time. _

"_No sorry that we couldn't save you." The witch uttered upset a lot more this time._

"_Like that's supposed to make me feel better?" Gregory raged. _

"_Of, course not." Melissa sparked back. _

"_Then why did I die hmm?" He harkened at her._

"_Because you were helping people which' "The Source" could've turned into potential demons." the eldest charmed one remarked at him._

"_& you just stood there & let him kill me?" The dead man echoed out. _

"_The Source was too fast okay. There was no way we could've deflected the fireball before it hit you." Melissa relayed._

"_& because of that I'm dead which's all your fault" Greg surpassed grabbing Melissa by her neck pinning her to wall opposite which the witch tried to stop him strangling her but had no luck in doing so. _

_Sitting bolt up-right in her non lit Victorian bedroom the polka dotted dark pyjama blued woman gasped for breath as she held her neck inhaling heavily there. _

Turning side-wards right Mel noticed a dark shadow figured person gazing upon her opposite. Switching her bedroom light on just above the left hand side of the bed Mel saw a tall dark haired looking cream trench coat wearing man.

"Hello Melissa." The gentlemen replied.

Fishing underneath her pillow Melissa pulled out an athame she kept there regularly & jumped outta bed quickly pointing that at the person standing adrift whilst grabbing a potion vial from her beside drawers also which she both kept hold of whilst walking toward him defensively.

Seeing her reaction the man placed his out hand stating. "Do not be afraid of me please. I'm not your enemy but friend if you will."

"Oh yeah" The eldest charmed one commanded staring at him seriously. "How do I know that?"

"Because I wouldn't be standing here right now if I wasn't would I?" The latter explained pointed to one of the pyrite crystals situated on top of her bedside chest which warded evil from that.

"People have overcome them before." Mel slated looking at it briefly.

"Then touch me if you don't believe me & see if I'm telling the truth or not or try reading me emotionally." He elected.

Stepping forward slightly the care footed woman sparked. "& have you kill, me before I can do that I don't think so thanks."

Throwing the red potion against him Mel watched as the vial smashed onto the floor whilst the liquid ran down his white shirt smearing it without having any real effect.

Glancing down at that the stranger sighed. "If I wanted to do that you wouldn't be standing where you are now Melissa. Besides your vanquishing, potion & athame are ineffective against me as only 2 things in the world can kill me."

"Okay then if you're a friend as you call it. Who are you?" The witch contrived.

"Castiel I am an angel of the lord & no we do not wear halos above ourselves if that's what you're thinking. I'm a warrior of heaven." He answered back in his deep throaty voice.

"Oh are you?" Mel stammered not sure whether to believe that or not.

"Yes." The angel replied before the back of his wings outstretched showing long black feathery glyphs whilst a clash of thunder erupted outside making the 35 year old woman drop her athame on the floor backing away slowly shocked completely seeing a real life angel actually stand there in front of her opposite.

"Dear lord." She uttered invoking a cross sign before covering her right hand against her mouth before continuing after a short pause. "How do you, know my name & about me?"

"I know quite a deal about the charmed ones & your powers Melissa." Castiel surmised.

"How much exactly?" She enquired curiously.

"Enough for me to come' down here & talk to you." The angel of Thursday whipped.

"Why's that?" Melissa quipped.

"Because of the dream you just experienced." Castiel mentioned.

"What do you know about it?" She asked him then.

"The vision you had about what happened to you earlier on was a sign of one of the seals which hold my older brother Lucifer inside his cage breaking."

The woman walked over & sat down on the side of her bed before turning her head right asking inquisitively. "Seals?"

"As it, was written." "The righteous, man who begins it."

"Is the only one who can finish, it." Mel replied finishing of the statement she recognised horrifyingly. "Revelations the apocalypse is starting."

"If the 66, seals are broken yes." The person parallel said.

"I thought there were only 7?" Melissa asked him.

Castiel rolled his eyes up annoyed at that comment slightly & noted. "Oh please you're bible gets things quite wrong sometimes you know. There are actually 666 seals in the world but only 66, need to be broken to free Lucifer from his cage.

"& how do you know The Rising Of, The Witnesses was one of them?" The charmed one quizzed again.

"Because Bobby Singer' & the Winchesters underwent that also." Castiel replied.

"How do you know about them?" Melissa asked Cass which got a look from him that made her glance back shockingly. "You're the one who pulled Dean out from hell?"

The angel nodded. "That is correct yes."

"Why is that?" The witch questioned.

"Because he is, the righteous man who will finish it." The trench coat man remarked.

"Dean broke the first seal?" Mel harkened back.

"Of course Melissa yes." Castiel nodding his head commented. "He tortured innocent souls in hell which's how that happened & what you dreamt about a month ago also."

"You know about that to?" She declared out to him.

"Absolutely it was the thing which told us who broke the first seal & where he was & that we needed to free Dean, hell." The brown haired person told.

"So who wants to break them then?" Mel grilled the angel a third time.

"Lilith the demon" Castiel projected.

"& what does this all have to do with me then?" She asked reservedly.

"You saw the first seal break & this one to which means you'll see the others also hopefully before they happen so that we'll be able to stop them going & from Lucifer walking free." Castiel eluded.

"Why is that then?" Melissa uttered.

"Because god chose you through you're power of premonitions & unwavering faith in him." The trench coat wearing man stated.

"Oh did he?" Charlotte's mother asked him.

Castiel nodding his head commented. "Yes. He thinks you can bear all that happening."

"At a time when my mum & dad are having marriage problems & someone might be after my younger brother Wyatt whilst I'm trying to handle a new power also?" Mel spoke sarcastically.

"Things happen for a reason Melissa & you can't always predict what & when they'll come to pass despite other affairs going on at the same time also." The opposing person uttered.

"You just have to accept that & do the best you can to try stop it coming." She replied.

Nodding again Castiel proclaimed. "Exactly"

Mel looked at him once more asking. "So what happens now then?"

"We wait for your next vision & go on from there." The angel of Thursday bade.

"Lucifer's followers will probably find out what's going on & try 'n' stop us along the way & maybe kill me in the attempt." The light ginger haired woman phased.

"Which's why I'll be there protecting you from that happening." Castiel expressed.

"What as in I'll be your charge like or something?" Melissa quizzed.

"Sorter yes" The man voiced.

"Right then I guess I'll you see sometime again Castiel."

"Absolutely Melissa. Goodbye Miss Hale." He stated disappearing suddenly before Mel had a chance to reply. "Goodbye then Castiel."

"Ooh great." She sighed flopping herself down on the bed looking up ahead going over what just happened & what she'd have to tell her family tomorrow morning.

The End


End file.
